


Love Of My Life

by catathena



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 70's rock band AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catathena/pseuds/catathena
Summary: Set in the late 1970s, "50 Kroner" are trying to make it big in the rock scene. Will the boys make it on their own? Or will a mysterious stranger named Even be their missing piece?





	1. Go Your Own Way

“One two three four!” 

Magnus counts off with his drumsticks, the whole band focusing on each part. Isak was looking down, avoiding eye contact with the audience as he sang the melody and kept his gaze on his shoes. 

Offstage, the crowd sits at their tables. Drinks in hand, they watch the band, noticing their lack of energy and stage presence. An older man, probably in his late to mid-40s, boos aloud from his barstool. He struggles to get to his feet, stumbling to the stage and spilling his beer on the wooden surface. The music stops abruptly, the whole band eyeing the man with various emotions. 

“Hey, dude, get off the stage.” Mahdi calls, swinging his bass around to hang on his back. Isak just stares at the man, feeling completely frozen in place. He then notices the numerous pairs of eyes on him, all glares laced with judgment. He rushed off stage, feeling his heart thump in his chest. He held his breath, closing his eyes tight and standing in the dark alleyway outside the small bar. The sharp night air pushed his hair out of his face, feeling like tiny needles in his pores. 

“Isak!” Jonas’ voice comes from behind him, multiple footsteps following behind as the band caught up with him outside. “You okay, man?” 

“Uh yeah..” he lied, turning to face his friends. “I just needed fresh air.” 

“That was crazy back there,” Magnus exclaimed with a chuckle, “I thought that guy was going to hurl on Isak’s feet.” 

Mahdi laughed with him, the other boys not as amused by the comment. Jonas placed a hand on Isak’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“Come on, let’s go get a drink.” 

-

The four sit at the bar, waiting for the next performer to begin. Isak taps his fingers on the glass bottle sitting in front of him, looking at the label. 

“Uh hi. I’m Even.” the feed from the mic steals the band’s attention, the four pairs of eyes focusing on the solo performer. “I’ll be singing Go Your Own Way.” 

The house pianist begins playing the intro in a soft, melancholy way. Isak’s eyes lock on the singer, his eyes closing tight before the first line escapes his full lips. 

Loving you  
Isn’t the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel

His soft, low voice plays through the speakers, the whole band’s attention taken by Even. Isak watched, watching his lips move and form the lyrics. 

If I could  
Maybe I’d give you my world  
How can I  
When you won’t take it from me 

The piano picks up as Even sings the chorus, his gaze moving to the band. His lips pull to a smirk, noticing the obvious look of amazement across all of their faces. 

“This guy is amazing,” Magnus says under his breath. 

“Yeah..” Jonas manages to reply, not wanting to talk over the song. They all sit in silence till the end, their applause immediately following the last note. Even smiles at their reaction, bowing his head. 

The four boys sat there speechless. They all knew that they needed something new for their band, and they may have just found the man.


	2. Are You Joining The Band, or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arrival of their new member, will 50 Kroner’s former lead singer get along with the new one?

The band stands in anticipation, staring at Even as he paces the room. 

“You want me to join your band?” 

“Please.” Magnus replies desperately, immediately mumbling an apology to Isak standing next to him. 

“It’s okay.” Isak replies silently, trying to avoid the feeling of making eye contact with the boy in front of them. “I know I suck on stage.” 

“It’s not that you suck,” Mahdi cuts in, “It’s just the audience likes it when you look at them.” 

Exhaling, Isak finally looks up to Jonas. “So, is he joining the band or not?”

“You can ask me yourself, Cesear.” Even teases, making Isak’s cheeks flush. 

Isak grows the confidence to finally look him in the eyes, fixing his slumped posture. “Are you joining the band or not.” 

Even takes his tongue between his teeth, holding back a grin as he watched Isak’s attitude change. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, finally breaking eye contact as he looks to the boys. 

“Sure.” 

-

The final chords play, the five boys stepping away from their rehearsal space in different directions. Even notices Isak heading to the alleyway outside, following close behind, catching the large metal door just before it closes. Isak pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one and putting it in between his lips. 

“Can I bum one?” Even’s deep voice breaking the silence, startling him. 

Blue eyes meet green, “Sure” Isak speaks between the cigarette, handing him one. He pulls out his lighter, lighting Even’s first. Their eye contact never breaks, a feeling in the pit of his stomach pulling Isak away to light his own. Isak shakes his head, moving a curl away from his face, trying not to think about the perfect facial features of the boy across him.

Even takes a drag, the smoke escaping his full lips just to be taken in through his nostrils. “So…” he starts, smoke coming out as he talks. “What’s the deal with Magnus?” 

Catching himself staring, Isak chuckles, exhaling a drag of his own. He thinks of all the other times he’s been asked that question. “What do you mean?” 

“Why is he so...desperate?” He asks.

“I don’t think he means to be. I mean, he doesn’t know what desperate means, he just is.” Isak answers, earning a laugh from Even. 

“How vague.” Even says as he takes another drag, puffing the smoke out of his mouth and taking it back in. “What about the others?” 

“What about them?” Isak responds, flicking his cigarette with his thumb.

“Where did you meet them, I guess.” Even steps back, leaning his tall frame against the dark brick wall. His loose pants drape on his long legs, making him seem ethereal. 

“Well, Jonas and I have known each other since we were kids.” He watches the ashes fall to the ground. “And for Magnus and Mahdi, we found them at some party a few years ago.” 

“Who’s idea was it to start a band?” Even inquires. 

“Jonas,” Isak replies. “He found out that Mahdi and Magnus could play and it all just fell into place.” 

There’s a short silence, the two of them standing across from one another in the alleyway. Cigarette smoke hangs in the cold air as the two of them take another drag, Even’s reaching the end of its length. He drops it on the concrete, putting it out with his leather wingtip shoes. 

“Okay, my turn to ask a question” Isak speaks into the comfortable silence between them. “How did you start singing?” 

Even looks up from his shoe, “Since I was a kid really, music always helped me escape but it’s different on stage. I become a different person, another version of myself. I’m free.” His gaze moves past Isak as he explains, Isak getting lost in his expressive answer. An ache burned in Isak’s chest as he watched him, losing grip of his cigarette as it fell to the ground. 

Isak started to approach him, the desire to be close to Even overtaking any common sense. Before Even could react, Isak’s lips met his, pulling away quickly with wide eyes. 

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliffhanger??? in my fanfiction??? its more likely than you think.


	3. California Dreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first gig as the new and improved 50 Kroner, will they kill it? Or will Even and Isak’s...incident get in the way?

“Sorry.” 

Isak keeps his eyes on Even’s expression, waiting for a reaction to his impulsive move. Even’s lips curve to a smile, pulling Isak’s collar to bring their lips back together. They kiss longer, harder, the sharp taste of cigarettes passing in the air between their mouths. Finally, they both pull away, Even’s hands still gripped onto the collar of Isak’s denim jacket. 

“I…” Isak begins to speak, but can’t seem to get the words out. Even laughs softly, waiting for the rest of his sentence. “That was…”

“Yeah..let’s not. It’s going to complicate things.” He lets go of his jacket, bringing his hand to his chin. 

Before Isak can respond, Jonas’ peeks his head out the metal door. Isak backs away quickly, turning to face his bandmate. 

“We’re going to run the set again.” He says slowly, eyeing the two of them. “Finish up out here, okay?”

“Okay.” They say in unison, Jonas nodding his head and returning inside. Even brushes past Isak, catching the door and walking back in. Taking a deep breath, Isak follows, mentally cursing himself out in embarrassment. 

-

The 5 boys walk on stage, approaching their positions. The crowd watches silently, awaiting the beginning of the show. 

“We’re 50 Kroner.” Even speaks into the mic, “This is California Dreaming.” 

Jonas plays the first notes, cueing Even to sing the first line. 

All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is grey  
I’ve been for a walk  
On a winters day

The crowd starts to sway to the beat, Isak smiling as he sings the harmony into the microphone behind Even. His hands play the keyboard below him, all of them playing perfectly together. 

I’d be safe and warm  
If I was in LA  
Calfornia Dreamin  
On such a winters day

As the rest of the song plays, the crowd becomes more engaged. The front of the stage becomes crowded with several people looking up to Even, girls swooning over him and guys visibly envious of his looks. One girl eyes Isak, winking at him once they meet eyes. He quickly looks away, focusing on his keyboard below him. Jonas strums his guitar as he scans the crowd, spotting a girl with long auburn hair. She smiles at him, dancing to the beat and keeping eye contact with him to the very end. 

Jonas strums the final chord, cueing the audience’s loud applause. In shock, the band happily bows and rushes off stage. 

“Did you see that? They loved us!” Mahdi exclaims, looking back to the now empty stage. 

“Even you were amazing!” Isak cheers, pulling Even into a tight hug. He hugs back, shortly loosening once he notices the 3 pairs of eyes on them. 

“Yeah.. thanks man.” Even replies. 

Jonas furrows his thick eyebrows, hesitating before speaking. “We should go out to the bar, maybe there’s an agent or something out there.” 

“Totally.” Magnus chimes in, going out to the main floor. The rest begin to follow, Jonas grabbing Isak before he can leave. 

“What’s going on between you two?” He asks quietly, leaning in closer to Isak. 

“What do you mean?” Isak replies, playing dumb. 

“Don’t pull that with me Isak, you’re not that good of a liar.” He raises his voice slightly, letting go of his arm. “That hug was..weird dude.” 

“Well uh..” He brings a hand to his head, scratching nervously. “Promise not to tell anyone?” 

“Ok. I promise.” Crossing his arms, Jonas looks to Isak curiously. 

“Even and I..we..” Isak looks around, trying to find the words. “Well, I kissed him..then he kissed back, but then he said we shouldn’t.”

“Wait wait, slow down.” Jonas shakes his head. “You’re gay?” 

“Yes?” Covering his face with his hands, Isak muffles his words. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh, okay then.” He responds. “I don’t care that you’re gay, but you two need to figure your shit out. I don’t want your drama to ruin our band right as it’s getting good.” 

“Yeah…” Isak sighs, looking down. 

“I’m sure it’ll work out.” He places a hand on Isak’s shoulder, the two boys returning to the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teaaaaa sisters! isak, get ur man!


	4. Was it Even Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak knew that he needed to talk to Even, but the idea of it made him want to throw up. He had been chain smoking for the past 3 hours, since his talk with Jonas. Isak was nervously waiting outside the bar, maybe if he waited long enough, Even would come to him.

Holding himself up outside the bar, Isak brought his 10th cigarette of the night to his lips, hoping this one will relieve the churning in his stomach. Ever since his talk with Jonas, Isak felt like he couldn’t breathe. The sight of Even talking and charming others at the bar made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Pulling the lined denim jacket closer, he took a deep breath as a sharp gust of wind hit his back, covering his cigarette with his palm. As the wind calmed down, the front door to the bar flew open. Jonas’ laugh was the first thing he heard, followed by a girl’s. He stumbled through the doorway, an auburn-haired girl under his arm. She turns her head, noticing Isak and pointing towards him. 

“Is that the one you told me about?” She slurred, a blonde girl bumping into her. 

“Oops! Sorry Eva.” The blonde giggled, gripping onto her friend’s shoulder for support. Magnus and Mahdi came out after her, walking past the three with a few other girls trailing behind them and going straight for the car. 

“We’re going to go hang at Eva’s” Jonas spoke, regaining Isak’s attention. “If you want to come along.” 

Before he could answer, Isak froze at the sight of Even walking out of the door. He looked away quickly, turning his head back.

“I’m just gonna head home.” He answers, giving his friend a disingenuine smile. “But have fun.” 

Jonas and Eva walk off, leaving the two blonde boys alone. The air grew thicker as they stood in silence, Isak taking a drag from his almost finished cigarette. 

“I think Magnus is in love with that Vilde girl, eh?” Even breaks the silence, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Who?” Isak asks, flicking the ash to the pavement below them. 

“The blonde one.”

“There are two blonde girls, Even, that doesn’t really help me”

“Shit you’re right, I’m not sure if I know who the real one is now.” Even jokes, looking back as the car drives away, the deep bass from the car fading as the distance increases.

“I’m not sure if our hookup from earlier was real.” Isak spits out, not realizing what he’s saying until the last word leaves his mouth. His eyes widen, looking to Even’s blue eyes anxiously for his response. 

“It definitely happened,” He started, breaking his eye contact with Isak to look to his feet. “I just…” Visibly in thought, he lifts his hands to level with his hips. HIs fingers curl and extend, scratching his fingers as he tries to put a response together. “I…uh”

“Don’t know.” Isak finishes his sentence, tossing the cigarette to the ground to put it out under the sole of his shoe. 

Even’s hand return to his sides, sighing as he still struggles to come up with an answer. His full lips part, about to speak before the door bursts open, a drunken group of girls stumbling out with some guys following them. Even moves out of their way, getting much closer to Isak. They both watch the group leave, now close enough to feel each other’s body heat. 

The proximity makes Isak’s stomach turn. They stare into each other's eyes, another breeze blowing Isak’s curls in front them. Before he could lift his hand, Even’s brushes the hair away. His hand lingers, staying on his cheek. The back of his fingers trail down his face, grabbing Isak’s hand and leading him to the alleyway next to the bar. The alleyway is dimly lit by a small lamp attached to the wall that Even leans against. Isak exhales, holding his breath the entire time. Before Isak could take in another breath, Even pulls him in, their lips meeting once again. Isak is temporarily entranced by Even’s kiss, letting it go on longer than it should.  
“Now, that was real.” Even spoke softly, leaning in. Isak turns his head, pulling away. 

“You can’t do that.” He whispers, trying to conceal the color in his cheeks. “You can’t say ‘let’s not’ the first time, then kiss me again. It’s not fair.”

“I was wrong.” Even stands up straight, looking down to Isak. “I was scared and pushed you away.” 

Isak stays still, keeping his face away from Even’s. The two of them stand silently, the only sound being the hum of the lamp above them.

“Why?” Isak asks, into the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. 

“When I first met you..” His eyes traveled around the alley in thought. “I..I hadn’t felt anything like it...ever.” 

Isak turns his face back to him, their eyes meeting once again. Even leans in, touching his forehead against Isak’s. Their noses touch softly, Isak visibly swallows. 

“Me neither” Isak whispers, staring into Even’s blue eyes.

Turning his head, Isak kisses Even briefly. The two reconnect their hands, exiting the alleyway and start walking in the direction of Isak’s apartment. 

As they walk, Even brings the two of them to a stop, “Hey, can I bum a cigarette?” he asks, causing Isak to chuckle, immediately remembering their first kiss.

“Sure.” Isak answers, pulling out his pack and handing Even the one he turned upside down for good luck and his lighter. 

“You don’t have to give me that one.” Even says. 

Isak looks up at him, “It’s OK, I want you to have it.” He replies.

Even smiles, taking the cigarette and lighting it. He takes a drag, “Thank you.” he exhales, hading Isak back his lighter. Isak puts the pack and lighter back in his pocket, keeping one hand in as Even takes the other. They both continue their walk, a cloud of smoking trailing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love that isak and jonas platonically share clothes, i am HERE for it.

**Author's Note:**

> cred to lovely-langdon.tumblr.com and catathena.tumblr.com


End file.
